HAPPINESS
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: Happiness- the concept and reality of it. -Older Phineas/Ferb-


Phineas Flynn was a man of simple means. Just like his younger self, he could see the world as magical for what it was. A sunset didn't need anything extra to be beautiful. The sun rays didn't need to be colorful for them to feel enjoyable on his skin.

And his brother didn't need to talk to be understood.

Phineas smiled as he looked over his shoulder, as he felt his brother's stare.

"Hey there Ferb! Finally decided to wake up, huh? Here, let me get you your coffee."

The ginger haired man got up from the table to fetch his brother his drink. Ferb, however, stumbled over to the breakfast table with little gusto. The bags under his eyes portraying the late night he had. If the cheerier man noticed, he decided not to bring it up.

Ferb gave a small smile as he felt Phineas ruffle his hair and set the steaming mug in front of him. Phineas beamed back as his eyes sparkled; he didn't say a word until his brother took his first sip of morning joe.

The taller male happily obliged.

His coffee tasted pink. Sure, it tasted LIKE coffee. But underneath it was a subtle taste that Ferb's brain could only translate as "pink laughing flamingos".

Ferb's confusion must have been evident, for Phineas burst out laughing. The green haired brother didn't need to voice his question because the Imagineer soon finished his giggles to explain himself.

"I found our old schematics for the State-of-the-Matter Transfer Devise. Thought I'd surprise you."

The other man nodded, before taking another sip. He could feel himself smiling into the mug as he finished every drop.

_-0-0-0-_

Ferb Fletcher was anything but simple. He was quiet, sure, but underneath his little words was a man of big accomplishments. He had built some of the most elaborate devises that had changed the world and how people saw it. A person could easily travel anywhere in the world with their state of the art system simply called "Friendzone". All one had to do was go to a local station and pay to have their person transferred, and in a beam of light, they'd be there. All the dangers of travel had been eliminated, and the world had become a much smaller but happier place.

All because his brother had dreamed, and Ferb made it reality.

As if on cue, said brother had walked into their shared office and quickly plopped himself down next to his favorite person. The green haired man looked up from his blueprints and raised a brow, inquiring. Phineas grinned ear to ear before answering with excitement.

"It went GREAT! Everything is all settled, and we are now the proud owners of the biggest and best animation company in the world!"

Ferb nodded, also happy the buy went so easily. Once they had heard that the company was having financial troubles…Phineas had started haggling with them. Not to gain off of their misfortune, heavens no. But Phineas Flynn was a compassionate being, and he felt it a shame to have future generations not grow up with beloved classics. Children deserve all the joys they can get.

Phineas continued with his enthusiasm.

"Oh man, it's going to be like old times! Like remember when we built our own animation studio?"

How could he forget?

"Except this is going to be BIGGER! And Better! On a wider scale! Everyone all around the world will be enjoying this, and not just the people who came to our backyard."

Ferb almost wished he didn't have to voice his concerns.

"And the artists?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. I wasn't planning on making it EXACTLY like last time. As much fun as having instant cartoons was, even I'll admit our machine left much to be desired in the actual art style of it. There will always be a need for people."

Feeling satisfied with the answer, the taller sibling looked back at his blueprints. He decided maybe he should recalculate a few things in this system so it could promote job growth, too. He was about to make the corrections, when Phineas put a hand on his shoulder- stopping him.

"I think we should celebrate. Go out for lunch, and all that. Besides, I know you haven't had anything but coffee this morning. And you've been locked up in the office all day. People will start to think I have you doing all the work while I socialize. Summer sun will be good for you!"

Okay, so maybe the changes would have to wait for later…

_-0-0-0-_

The Flynn-Fletcher brothers were the strangest bachelors. They had it all: looks, money, compassion…And yet they were still without ladies on their arms. When questioned about it, Phineas would smile in his oblivious way.

"I'm not alone, silly. I have Ferb!"

When the taller brother was questioned, he'd just smile and shrugged. When pestered more, he would sometimes answer just as simply.

"My loyalties lie with my brother and our work. Nothing more or less."

After a while, it became known to just not question it, though some had their suspicions. And said people might have actually voiced them, if they saw the two brothers having lunch in the most romantic and hippest restaurant in town. Though the men never thought of it as such, they merely thought of it as another fond memory- as they ordered off Chez Platypus' menu.

Ferb was content with himself at that moment, actually happy that he was dragged out of the building. Sure, he thought it was a little on the warm side that day, but the shade of the umbrellas and the smell of the roses made up for it.

As well as the company.

So it came as a great surprise when he found his brother frowning as he asked his next question.

"Ferb…are you happy?"

Ferb stopped drinking his iced-tea as he put his complete focus on the other. His eyes told him to go on.

"It's just…Sometimes I worry about you, you know? Sure, we have fun and do all this great work- but sometimes I can't help but feel you're doing it only for me. And then the way you've been locking yourself away lately…"

"Rubbish."

"But you never DID answer my question. Are you happy? I'm not as blind to reality as people THINK I am, I notice things. Notice how people look at us and what they imply. But does it bother you? That it's only us?"

"Nonsense. Does it bother you?"

Phineas was quick to answer: "No."

"Then I don't see why you're worried. "

"But, FERB, what about -"

Ferb silenced Phineas by placing a hand over his brother's. They sat in silence for a moment as the green haired sibling rubbed his thumb up and down Phineas' wrist in a soothing manner. He could feel the ginger's pulse slow and calm itself. Though, Ferb could still see the worry in his eyes. The worry turned to confusion, as the taller brother raised Phineas' freckled hands to his lips.

The confusion turned to a smile as Ferb gently placed a kiss on his knuckles. And with the hand to his lips, his warm breath tickled the skin as he gave his reply.

"There is no other happiness I can think of than being by your side."

And that was all the reassurance Phineas needed.

_-0-0-0-_

**FIN**

_-0-0-0-_

AN: Just something I wrote for my friend Kyle. Not something I ship...But hey, everybody deserves something to make them smile. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
